


Impulsive

by VanillaLovesYou



Category: Post X-men: Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One-Shot, PDA, Rare Pairings, Romance, can they get any gayer??, nightsilver, quickcrawler, the answer is yes. always., x-men rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaLovesYou/pseuds/VanillaLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you."</p><p>Peter stopped talking. He stared at Kurt for a long while, mouth agape and eyes wide. </p><p>"I - I mean, I thought maybe you liked me too, with the nicknames and -"</p><p>And it happened, all at once.</p><p>---</p><p>Wherein Peter has shit impulse control, which usually leads to rather embarrassing situations. Poor Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi i'm back and i wrote another nightsilver thing 'cause i'm Absolute Trash™, but!! i hope u guys enjoy anyway.

Impulsive.

If there was one word that described Peter Maximoff to the nines, it was _impulsive_.

 

 

Soft, chapped lips, wide eyes and burning blushes on both individuals - this was, admittedly.. really nice. Like, way too nice.

How the hell did Peter get stuck in this situation again?

..Oh, right.

His stupid fucking impulses.

 

 

The sun shone brightly at the students in the courtyard, many who were mingling and relaxing after classes. Peter, with nothing else to do and no one to really bother, took to running, his thoughts racing just as fast as he could. With all the time in the world - mostly because everything was constantly in slow motion for him, and he could do anything he wanted in literally a blink of an eye - one would think he'd have everything figured out, with nothing to worry about but -

\- of course not.

Not with how fast his mind raced every time he tried, anyway.

He skidded to a stop at the base of a tree, where one blue teleporter laid on a thick branch. _Probably taking a nap_ , Peter thought.

Said blue teleporter's tail swayed from side to side, and on impulse, Peter gave it a small poke. It swayed away from him in agitation, and Peter smiled mischievously. He gave it another poke, and another as it started to sway away from him again.

Kurt, awoken from his nap, looked down to see his dear, slightly annoying friend Peter poke away at his tail. His first instinct was to curl his tail away from Peter completely but honestly, this was pretty frickin' funny. Peter reminded him of a cat playing with a laser beam. Kurt laid his head back and let his tail be played with, until Peter gave it an unexpected tug.

"Whoa!"

Kurt, surprised, fell off the branch and onto the grass.

Peter jumped back a bit and yelped, "Sorry!"

"Peter," Kurt groaned, sitting up. "What were you doing?"

Peter scratched the back of his head as he said, "Uh, sorry Blue, impulses."

"Blue?" Kurt muttered, then brushed it off. "You didn't answer my question, freund*."

Peter joined him in sitting down, his back to the trunk of the tree.

"Impulses, y'know, when you get an urge to do something you probably shouldn't," he explained, "I have little to no control over mine, haha."

Kurt turned his head to the side, and the first word that popped into Peter's head was ' _cute_.'

 _Crap_ , he thought, and tried to rid his head of that adjective as fast as he could.. to absolutely no use.

_Cute._

And that's how it started.

 

 

Kurt opened his eyes, and for a second Peter's heart leapt up his throat.

"Impulses?" Kurt whispered, and Peter had to swallow any and all spit in his mouth, some which he thought weren't even his - oh my god, _gross_ , but also ???? - 'cause damn, he was suddenly thirsty.

"Uh-" and just like that, he was a stuttering mess. "Uhm, what? Sorry, uh - yeah, impulses..."

 

  
They didn't spend much time together, him and Kurt. They were more of a friend's friend? And so, they weren't that close. But the second Peter thought of him as cute, he decided that needed to change. Very soon.

But Peter never really had been that good at making friends.

(The fact that he was autistic and pretty much lived in his mom's basement didn't really help him in his Social Department™)

"Hey," he called to Ororo, "how much do you know about Kurt?"

Ororo paused at what she was doing and turned to him, looking up at the ceiling as she thought about it.

"I know as much as a friend would know, I guess. Why?" she asked.

Peter shrugged, picking at the sides of a book he was supposed to be reading and running his hands through the pages.

"Just wondering," he replied.

She looked at him for a minute, saying nothing, then continued scrolling down her phone.

"You should be reading," Peter said with a little laugh.

"Hardy har har. You haven't even read 10 pages of the damn book you're holding," she commented.

He laughed, "True."

There was silence until she suggested, "You know, if you really _are_ curious, you should talk to him."

"Who?”

"Kurt."

He hummed in response.

 

  
Kurt took a step back, and oddly enough, Peter both missed him being so close, _and_ was relieved to have his own air to breathe.

Silence, _too much of it_ , Peter thought, and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind - "I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at him with confusion and for a split second, panic. Peter cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, annoyed when his goggles' band interrupted his nervous little habit.

"I mean, uh. I'm sorry for kissing you.." he paused, then with a grin said, "out of the _blue_."

A smile erupted onto Kurt's pretty face, and Peter's grin widened. Kurt laughed loudly, shoulders shaking with squinted eyes. Peter gave himself a mental high five. Hell yeah, he was the best type of friend.

If best types of friends kissed other friends out of impulse, that is.

Friends..

That's what they were, right?

Then again, friends don't really kiss each other on the lips unless they were friends with benefit but-

Ugh, this whole thing was gonna give him a headache later.

 

  
The next time he saw Kurt, he actually bumped into him pretty hard while on his daily jog.

Not a very good way to impress someone, he declared later on.

Both of them went tumbling onto their asses, and papers were scattered everywhere. Most of it was Peter's fault.

Well, actually, all of it was Peter's fault.

He got up off his ass in a second, apologies tumbling out of his mouth as he tried to gather papers in milliseconds (which wasn't hard at all for him). By the time he had half the scattered papers in his hands, Kurt was on his feet, bewildered.

Geez, he really had to stop accidentally injuring the guy.

He saw Peter and Peter thought that maybe Kurt's eyes lit up _just a smidgen_ when they locked with his.

"Peter, hello," Kurt chirped happily, slight German accent present.

That had Peter's heart skip a beat. Or two, maybe three.

 _Don't get your hopes up, Silver_ , he told himself.

"Hey Blue," he greeted. "Sorry for knocking you on your ass.. again."

Kurt laughed lightly, waving it off.

"It is no problem," he said.

Peter swayed on the heels of his feet for a moment, the moment passing by too slowly in his opinion, as he tried to come up with a conversation starter.

"So!" he exclaimed. "The... weather today.."

Kurt looked up and smiled, "Yes, it's wonderful out."

Peter hummed in agreement. Realizing he still had some of Kurt's scattered papers, he swiftly handed them to him - careful not to go too fast.

"Here are your papers, by the way.. I mean, Idon'thaveallofthem but I had half before anyone really noticedthattheywentastray - well, I mean, everyone notices by now, which makes it pretty counterproductive, but -"

Kurt looked amused, and Peter figured he should really shut up before he embarrassed himself any more.

 

  
"May we.. do that again?" Kurt asked.

Peter had to do a double take, slapping both sides of his face and an extra slap just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Comeagain?" He said, quicker than he meant to.

Kurt jumped when Peter slapped himself, looking at him with worried eyes. Oh boy, those eyes.

Bluebutt was seriously going to send him to his grave early.

Kurt's tail flicked nervously as he said, "I'm alright with it if you don't want to, I'm sorry to have asked."

"Nonono!" Peter said "NoImeanit'sfineIactuallyreallylikeditandeventhoughI'msorrytohavedone itimpulsivelyI'mnotsorryaboutit???"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he probably tried to comprehend that terrible word-barf Peter hypothetically threw at him. Peter took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and tried to stop his mind from racing so much.

"You don't have to apologize for asking," Peter started.

Before he got anything else out, Kurt muttered, "I do not think I heard that sentence in your word mush."

Ignoring what he said with a roll of his eyes, Peter continued.

"It's fine, I actually really liked it. And even though I'm sorry to have let my impulse get the best of me -"

"When does it not get the best of you, dear friend?"

"- I'm not sorry about.. like, actually doing it? And wow, when'd you get to be such a smart ass?" Peter laughed.

Kurt laughed with him, relieved.

 

  
The next time they really hung out, Jubilee invited the whole group to a movie night at her place. Said group consisted of Scott, Ororo, Jean, Kurt, and Peter. The movies - turns out that the plan of action was to stay up as late as possible by watching multiple movies - in question were The Gift, Mad Max: Fury Road, The Conjuring, and at least 5 different Disney movies (Jubilee and Ororo (and Peter) agreed that it was a tragedy that Kurt hadn't ever seen a single Disney movie. Ever).

Jubi's house was bigger than Peter thought it'd be, honestly.

The 5 of them were lead downstairs to Jubi's basement.

It was, for the lack of better words, fucking _lit_.

There were bean bags of multiple colors scattered across the carpet floor, a small aquarium under the staircase illuminating light neon blue, a bucket of what looked like un-cracked glow sticks, a stack of DVD cases, and a few balloons here and there, probably just for decoration.

"Whoa.." the 5 of them said, awed.

Jubilee giggled excitedly.

"Welcome to movie night!"

Everyone scattered about, most looking around. Scott sat in a bean bag and relaxed, Ororo went to look at the cool looking aquarium. Peter sat on the carpet next to the pile of DVDs, inspecting its contents. Jean went ahead and helped Jubilee pass out some glow sticks for everyone to snap, crackle, pop, and Kurt stared at them in astonishment.

"What is this?" he asked, looking intently at the glow stick.

"Oh honey," Ororo said, sympathetically.

Everyone but Kurt and Storm laughed in good nature. When Jean finished passing out the rest of the glow sticks, she sat next to Kurt and explained it to him; how it contained chemicals, and when the stick was bent, or cracked, light would illuminate and glow - hence it's name 'glow stick'.

"Amazing!" Kurt exclaimed.

Peter smiled gently at that. Kurt always talked about how his childhood was nothing short of happy, and based on the stories he told, it seemed that way. But jeez, it felt like he was previously stuck in time, only recently catching up with the present. Everything good in life - video games, junk food, arcades, glow sticks - and keep in mind he was only kind of kidding -.. he had missed out on.

Peter felt slightly obligated to help him catch up on things he (and the group) dubbed, "Things You Absolutely Need To Have Done During Your Childhood." After all, what were friends for?

"Alright everyone, crack them sons of bitches and let's watch some movies!" Peter exclaimed. Everyone hurrahed in agreement.

Once the necklaces, bracelets, and glow stick crowns were built and worn, they all settled down on their claimed bean bags. The colors all matched their superhero nickname color theme, it looked like. Peter wondered if Jubi did that on purpose.

"Hey Jubi," Jean called, "did you coordinate these bean bags so that our superhero nickname color themes were on it and we'd sit on 'em?"

_Damn it, Jean._

Jubilee grinned widely, "absolutely!"

_Sorry, force of habit, haha._

The movies started, and snacks were passed around. They all huddled the bean bags closer together to make some sort of make-shift couch-slash-bed-thing when they collectively grew tired of having to sit up straight in order to pass the snacks. They were all comfortable with one another, so it was no problem, but a certain blue-skinned boy was pressed rather closely to Peter.

Peter was starting to wonder if all the sugar he consumed was what was making his heart race.

That was it, right?

Kurt shifted just a bit, and he laid his head on Peter's shoulder.

Yeah, it probably was.

Once they moved onto Disney movies, Scott declared it a law for everyone to sing along as best as they could. Since Kurt hadn't seen a single one yet, he could try, at least.

"It's a family tradition between me and my bro," he explained.

That seemed logical enough, Peter decided, then said, "Now let's pop the DVD into the fuckin' thingie and sing!"

The first Disney movie they decided to watch was the Little Mermaid. At first, only Peter and Scott would break into song. Peter was Ariel and Scott was Sebastian, of course. Eventually, Jubilee and Ororo jumped in, Jubilee being King Titan and Ororo being Flounder. Jean decided to be the evil octopus witch, which left Kurt to be Prince Eric.

Which weirded Peter out only a little bit because he, Ariel, was supposed to fall in love with Kurt, Eric. And Eric was his dad's name.

But anyway.

Many of them knew the script, having watched it multiple times in the span of the day it released to the moment they were in right now, though it wasn't too bad if they didn't. Because Kurt hadn't watched The Little Mermaid before, they rewatched it quite a few times until eventually, they all knew the script. By heart.

They moved on to watch other such Disney movies, such as Hercules, UP, Wall-E, and Ratatouille, but Kurt seemed enamored by The Little Mermaid. Once they finished the other movies, they tried acting their parts - very poorly, but it had a lot of meaning, and caused laughter to erupt every now and then, which was what mattered most.

And by that time, it was 2:56 A.M.

Peter and Kurt "fell in love" so many times that, once everyone else was sick of rehearsing their lines, the two of them would very dramatically say something out of character once their characters on screen did something worthy to poke fun of.

Which happened to be all the time for Peter, so.

By the end of the night, Kurt's stomach hurt from laughing so much. Peter's face hurt from smiling, and the rest were fast asleep.

Laughing, Peter suggested, "We should go to sleep, Prince Bluebutt."

"I agree, Princess High Pitch," Kurt said, giving a small giggle and a yawn.

 _FUCk that's cute_ , Peter thought.

"Excuse me, Ariel has a high pitched voice! What did you expect me to do?" Peter defended himself.

"How about have your voice not crack every time she - or you, I should say - hit a high note?" Kurt sassed.

Peter gasped in disbelief.

"I can't believe I left the ocean for you, I fell in love with you!" he dramatized.

"Oh but I fell for you too, until I was entranced by some other, who happened to be a lot prettier," Kurt said.

The two fell back laughing, Kurt accidentally hitting his head on Ororo's legs. Peter sat up, and Kurt teleported out of surprise. (Un)fortunately for Peter, he decided to teleport right on his lap.

Peter swore the blush on his face traveled there faster than he could run.

"Wh-"

"If I woke her up, I'm a dead mutant," Kurt explained.

The two waited with bated breath.

..Nothing but light snoring.

The two heaved out breaths of relief, laughing at themselves and their situation. They laid back down.

"Come, let us cuddle tonight, dear prince of mine," Peter said, completely out of impulse. He froze for half a second, but once he felt Kurt move so that his head was under Peter's chin, he completely relaxed.

They fit together like a completed puzzle.

 

  
"Soooo," Peter started, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Kurt raised a brow, still smiling and told him, "You do realize that one day you will fall if you continue doing that, right?"

Peter shrugged, his smile not disappearing any time soon.

"I have you to catch me if I do. I hope."

_Holy shit that was smooth._

Kurt's face turned a tint purple - he was blushing, and god if Peter didn't want to continue making him blush -

"Yes, yes you do."

 

 

The next day at school was only _slightly_ embarrassing.

And the other 4 only _slightly_ teased them once they found the two of them cuddled up together the next morning.

Just slightly.

Peter just hoped to some sort of deity that his sister hadn't overheard.

"Sorry bro," Wanda said, walking with him to their next class, "I completely overheard. Well, more like someone told me. And by someone I mean Scott, haha."

God damn it, Scott.

"Yeah well, don't think too much of it, okay? Kurt and I were just tired, and I was completely at the mercy of a sugar crash. Also, impulses suck," Peter defended.

"I didn't even say anything and you're already defending yourself to the moon and back. Should I _think_ something's going on?" she asked, triumphant smirk on her face.

Oh siblings, how terrible they were sometimes.

"Nope, Kurt and I are just friends."

"Affectionate friends, then?"

"Cuddle buddies, would that title make you happy?" Peter asked.

"Absolutely."

The two walked inside the classroom.

 

 

Peter gazed at Kurt, admiring all for the eyes to see. Blue was seriously becoming a favorite color in his book. Gold and red, too - those fucking eyes, honestly.

Said eyes shifted away from Peter's gaze almost shyly, and Peter tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I just feel.. weird. With how you were looking at me," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Peter said, "uh, well.. Good weird, or bad weird?"

Kurt took a minute to think.

"Neither?"

Peter's stomach dropped, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Should I not.. look at you?" he asked, confused.

Kurt looked taken aback by that question, but Peter was honest when he asked. He never did like it when Kurt felt bad, or uncomfortable. He'd rather cut off his own foot than be the one that made him feel that way.

"Nein, nein, it isn't like that," Kurt began to explain, "it's just.. when you look at me like that, it's... I feel completely vulnerable. Your gaze is.. intense, and full of emotion - as you are, all the time, haha. Though I suppose that's one of the reasons I like you a lot."

"Oh," was all Peter could say.

No, he definitely wasn't blushing. Not at all.

"Was that too forward?" Kurt asked, once again shy.

"No!" Peter reassured, "No, not at all, that uh, that -"

Jesus fucking Christ, why was it so hard to form sentences? Peter took several breaths in, and tried to stop himself from letting out the most undignified giggle.

He failed.

"That was.. really gay, Blue. Like, geez."

Kurt playfully punched his shoulder.

 

  
"Cuddle buddies?" Kurt asked, once news spread amongst their group.

"Iwasunderconsiderableamountofpressure," Peter blurted out. That only caused Kurt's eyebrows to raise further.

"The only word I got out of that was pressure,” said Scott, the others agreeing.

Peter glared at Scott as he said, “Yeah well, I only have you to blame.”

“Hey now -”

“From what I remember,” Ororo interrupted, coming to sit next to Peter. “Your sister said she didn't even have to say much for you to declare you ‘n Kurt as cuddle buddies.”

Okay, he didn't have anything to defend himself from that.

He stole a quick glance at Kurt, hoping that he wasn't going to laugh at him or completely reject him before he even had the chance to say anything to explain. What he saw was, well..

Kurt had his tail in his hands, running his fingers along the vertebrae - something Peter knew he only did when he was nervous. He was staring quite intensely at the floor, too, and Peter was sure he was imagining this but - was that a blush?

What the fuck??

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jean with a big smile, and momentarily he wondered if she and Kurt were having a mental conversation about how stupid and embarrassing he was.

_Pete, no, we’re not._

_Just embarrassing._

Well alright, at least they didn't think he was stupid.

"Uh, well, uh - I didn't mean it," tumbled out.

Kurt snapped his head up, looking disappointed. Jean looked pretty worried too, but Peter was only looking at the floor. Not out of embarrassment, but because... the.. designs on said floor were really. Eye catching.

Which was absolute bullshit, if anyone were to read his mind.

"It didn't?" Kurt asked, and Peter was almost afraid to deny it. But everyone was looking, and if there was one thing he hated the most, it was unwanted stares.

Immediately he answered, "nope."

"Oh."

Shit.

 

 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned towards him.

A peck of lips, eyes fluttered open.

Another kiss, a third; soon hands were tangled in someone's hair and Kurt's tail wrapped around Peter's waist and he was _so_ going to melt - but classes were going to start again soon, and though kisses were really nice, Kurt pretty much had a perfect attendance thing going on and Peter always got an uncomfortable knot in his stomach whenever people stared.

So he pulled back to break the kiss, and Kurt followed until he realized what was going on. He took a step back, smiled shyly, and geez was it just Peter or was it hotter than usual???

 

 

Peter looked left and right, dashed in between individuals and ran up walls. His mind was racing against himself again, and he nervously picked at his shirt and pieces of paper that flew up when he ran by them. Tearing pieces of it occupied his hands and eyes, which he figured was pretty dangerous if he was running amuck like that. He slowed to a stop and leaned against the building, eyes concentrated on the paper he was shredding. Everyone was probably in their classes, but Peter never really fancied school in general.

What did he say to make Kurt look so.. dejected earlier? He figured the whole 'cuddle buddies' thing was embarrassing, but was it embarrassing enough for him to abruptly leave the conversation?

Argh, he wished he was better at picking up social cues.

He also wished he had a rubix cube, seeing how that was more mentally stimulating than a piece of paper. He groaned in frustration.

"Shouldn't you be in class??" a voice out of nowhere asked.

Peter practically jumped out of his skin when he heard him. He looked up, heart beating rapidly, and wished for the ground to swallow him whole when he saw Kurt from around the corner.

He bet he could find someone who could actually make the ground swallow him whole in 3 seconds flat.

"Classes are boring," Peter replied, once he calmed down.

Kurt stood next to him and said, "but they are good for you," with his lilting German accent. Peter shrugged, eyes following his moment and blush totally not prominent. Jesus fuck, this was pretty pathetic.

"I have ADHD, I don't focus well in class," Peter explained.

"Oh, alright," Kurt mused, "then how do you learn?"

"Pretty easily. I just read a lot. And I go to places often and observe, I guess," Peter said.

"That's cool!" Kurt exclaimed, almost excitedly.

Peter smiled bashfully and mumbled, "not really."

"Well," Kurt said, "it is to me."

"Thank you."

A few minutes in and there was just silence, besides the occasional stolen glances. Peter usually hated silence, but this one was nice. Fidgeting, he twirled a loose string from his shirt and bobbed up and down on his tip toes slightly. Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything - something Peter was grateful for - and together, they enjoyed their moment.

The event that transpired earlier still hadn't left his mind yet, though, and soon enough he asked, "Did I say something earlier to get you mad, or sad?"

Kurt turned his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Then Peter explained: how the whole 'cuddle buddies' thing came up with his sister, how it was embarrassing so he wanted to come up with an excuse; how he worried that he was being weird, so when he opened his mouth it just came out. He said it didn't mean anything, but it kinda did. Just slightly. And then he saw how upset Kurt looked and that made him want to punch himself, and _then_  Kurt said,

"I like you."

Peter stopped talking. He stared at Kurt for a long while, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I - I mean, I thought maybe you liked me too, with the nicknames and -"

And it happened, all at once.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, and he looked so _pretty_ , what with the way his skin and hair contrasted heavily with the light rays of the sun. His eyes were really nice, too; honey where the white usually was, and then red - a stark contrast, one that made him feel warm. Pointy teeth, pointy ears, pointy tail. Frickin' adorable, and yet menacing, and -

Warm and slightly chapped lips connected with blue; oops.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u thought of it!! btw freund means friend, nein means no.


End file.
